


Now I have my answer

by iezzern



Series: Two Idiots in Love [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Daddy Kink, Feminization, Light Bondage, Light Dirty Talk, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sex, That went very downhill very fast, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iezzern/pseuds/iezzern
Summary: Aomine feels like he’s about to vomit.He’d planned this for some while now, but he still couldn’t fight down the feeling of nervousness. There’s a scorching heat down in his pocket, where the ring is laying. He bought it two weeks ago, but he’s been hesitant these past few days. Just the thought that Kagami might laugh at him for it keeps him from asking the question.





	Now I have my answer

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking in on my work! I'm not entirely satisfied with this, but I feel like if I don't post it now I'm gonna lose my nerve so, yeah.

Aomine feels like he’s about to vomit.

He’d planned this for some while now, but he still couldn’t fight down the feeling of nervousness. There’s a scorching heat down in his pocket, where the ring is laying. He bought it two weeks ago, but he’s been hesitant these past few days. Just the thought that Kagami _might_ laugh at him for it keeps him from asking the question. He’s too cowardly to admit it to any of his friends, as well. They might turn it into something embarrassing.

Because this is not something embarrassing, this is something romantic and lovely that Aomine is doing because he loves Kagami. He wants to spend the rest of his life with this goddamn idiot, so he won’t let himself feel embarrassed over it. Even with that attitude, his confidence had shattered each time he’d tried to do it. it was that tiny voice in the back of his head that insisted that _Kagami would laugh at him_.  The count of failed attempts was now at _6_. He could barely handle this feeling anymore.

They were now eating dinner on Kagami’s sofa, watching an American Basketball game and bickering over which team would win. “You’re only in favour of them because you think the Point guard has a nice ass!” Kagami yells at him while flinging a piece of lasagna at him. “He still plays well!” Aomine counters, chuckling slightly. He’s nearly forgotten about the ring at this point, but it’s still there, burning against his thigh. Their argument escalates quickly and before Aomine knows it, he’s lying on his back with Kagami on top of him, the other boy hitting him with a pillow.

Both of them are giggling hysterically, blushes spread on their cheeks. Kagami is surprisingly bad at aiming, barely even hitting Aomine. Aomine isn’t even making it very hard for him, just keeping his hands on Kagami’s hips and shaking with laughter. Kagami looks so damn adorable like this, his eyes filled with joy and his smile lighting up the entire room. Aomine can’t imagine sharing something like this with anyone, but Kagami. Before he knows it, it’s happened. His laughter has died down and he just stares at his boyfriend. “Marry me,” he says softly.

The moment he’s realized what he’s said, he freezes up. _Shit_. Kagami has frozen up, as well, the pillow slipping from his fingers. His mouth is wide open. “W-What did you just say?” it comes out more like a whisper than anything else. Aomine can only keep staring. _Shit_ , what had he done? He wants to go hide, wants to just leave right now and spare himself the embarrassment, but there’s no turning back now.

He shoves his hand into his pocket, fumbling a bit with the ring before he manages to pull it out. He holds it up in front of Kagami’s shocked face. “W-Will you marry me?” he asks again, his voice slightly steadier than Kagami’s. Said boy is blinking at the ring, as if he didn’t understand what Aomine had just asked him. Then his eyes drift back to Aomine, his eyes wide and mouth wide open.

Aomine starts to regret. Now he’s ruined it. He’s ruined their whole relationship. He’s ready to bail. To shove Kagami off himself and sprint for the door. He’s nearly got it all planned out when Kagami speaks. “Yes,” he says softly before raising his voice, “OH MY GOD, YES!” He jumps onto Aomine, knocking the breath out of him. Aomine wraps his arms around Kagami, nuzzling into his neck. The collar of his shirt grows damp and he realizes, with a start, that Kagami is crying.

He nudges Kagami slightly; far away enough to see his face. “Why are you crying?” he asks with a laugh, completely ignoring the choking in his own voice. He can’t believe that idiot actually said yes. “I love you,” Kagami says, tears streaming down his face. Aomine is a bit startled by the declaration, but it doesn’t stop the smile that slips onto his face. “I love you, too,” he says just as Kagami dives in on him again. But Kagami does not go all the way; his lips are just a faint presence on Aomine’s own. “Goddamn it, I love you, I love you, _I love you,_ ” Kagami mutters against his lips, before he starts ranting in English. Aomine can’t decipher one single word through his rambling.

Halfway through, Aomine just starts laughing because the English starts to jumble together with Spanish. When Aomine had first met Kagami’s parents he’d learned that Laurel had learned Kagami Spanish from the age of six. Kagami barely speaks Spanish to him, but if he gets emotional… Well, he slips up.

“Baby, _baby_ , I can’t understand you,” Aomine can barely say between his laughs. Kagami just keeps rambling on, his cheeks impossibly red. He keeps talking in a messy mix of the two languages the entire night. Even when he’s being pressed down in bed by Aomine and fucked into ecstasy. Aomine is kind of happy he slipped up.

-:-

The warm, ocean air hits his face and soft sand blows over his feet. He smiles softly, squinting at the sun. They’d been lucky with the weather. It’s a wonderful day, and, still, he’s incredibly nervous. He can’t stop fidgeting and sweat is lingering on the back of his neck.

“Calm down, you’ll be fine,” Satsuki laughs as she tugs on his cuff. “Easy for you to say,” Aomine murmurs back, his hands still shaking slightly. He can’t keep checking his suit for spots; can’t stop tugging at his cuffs. His suit, luckily, had kept itself in its fresh, white colour through the last two weeks, so he has no reason to be worried. But he can’t keep himself from being worried. He wants to look perfect for him. He wants to look perfect for Kagami.

He looks to his side; the continuous rows of people; his friends creating a _fucking rainbow_ in the first row. Kise waves enthusiastically at him, but Aomine opts to ignore him. There’s white and bright red rose petals tumbling down over their heads, large bouquets of white and orange hanging along the rows. There’s a trail leading up to the arch that Aomine is standing under. Where Kagami soon would walk to him. _Fuck_ , this was happening.

Satsuki tugs at his hand again and when Aomine turns to look at her, she smiles softly at him. “It’s fine,” she says. Somehow, Aomine can believe her. She looks amazing, as well. She’s wearing a flowing dress that goes in match with the orange flowers, a shawl thrown over her shoulders, her hair piled on top of her head. She’s his best woman; Kuroko is Kagami’s. _Goddamn it_ , this is perfect.

His father isn’t here. Neither is his mother. He’s not sure he cares, because Laurel and Kento are smiling at him form their seats besides Akashi. He’s been blessed with wonderful parents-in-law and a wonderful boyfriend. He doesn’t need his old, damaged family; he has a new one now. He offers a small wave to Laurel, who gladly returns it. Aomine thinks he can spot some small tears in Kento’s eyes.

There are faint gasps in the back and Aomine’s eyes snap up; his breath catches in his throat. Kagami is walking down the aisle, his face broken into a joyous smile. Aomine’s eyes travel over him; his body; his face; _everything_. His clothing is simple, with tight, white pants and a loose, white shirt. In his hand is a magnificent bouquet. What catches Aomine’s attention, though, is the short veil that is falling down over his shoulders and his back. Kagami chuckles slightly at Aomine’s questioning stare.

Everything goes by in a blur for him after that. Kagami makes it to the arch, grabbing onto Aomine’s hand and holding it tightly. All he knows is the enormous feeling of pure _happiness_ that is spreading through and consuming his body. He can barely register Laurel sobbing from her stool, Satsuki doing the same at his side. “I do”. There. It was done. Two simple words. Kagami is crying. Aomine’s pretty sure he’s crying, as well. They clutch onto each other’s hands, soft skin against rough skin. Kagami keeps smiling at Aomine, leaning his forehead against Aomine’s. Then he leans in and kisses him.

The crowd cheers. Aomine is surprised to hear Akashi’s voice carrying louder than all the others’. He didn’t know Akashi had been _that_ excited for their wedding. Kagami smiles giddily against Aomine’s lips; Aomine returns it. They slowly pull away, leaning against each other’s foreheads again. “ _I love you,_ ” Kagami whispers to him in English. Aomine smiles at him, letting his features soften into a rare mask of peace and content. “Same,” he answers.

-:-

“ _Oh god_ , I love you.” Kagami whimpers as Aomine palms him through his underwear. “Keep feeding my ego, love,” Aomine growls into Kagami’s neck, mouthing and biting at it. Kagami snickers, before he gives a breathy moan; as a result of Aomine’s skilful hand. He’s splayed on the bed with Aomine above him, his legs thrown over Aomine’s, their thighs pressed together.

After the party, they’d barely been able to contain themselves in the elevator with light, teasing touches and when they’d reached their hotel room, they’d fumbled far too long with the card (All thanks to Aomine being a tad bit too eager). Their clothes had disappeared quickly and now Kagami is a blushing mess in Aomine’s hands.

“C’mon, baby,” Aomine growls, “Where do you want it?”

Kagami is close to sobbing from frustration. “Stop it,” he begs, “Just take me already”

“Where?” Aomine insists, smirking now. Kagami groans, grinding his hips against Aomine’s. he throws a hand over his eyes before he whimpers: “I want you in my pussy”

Aomine smirks in satisfaction as he starts grinding down again. “That’s right, bitch,” he moans, sliding his lips down the column of Kagami’s neck. He fumbles behind himself on the bed, grasping for the lube. He finally manages to grab it and lays it by Kagami’s head, because the other boy is trying to get up, leaning on his elbows. Somehow, it upsets him.

“Kagami, can we try something?” he says, his voice heavy with desire. Kagami immediately narrows his eyes in suspicion. “That depends,” he answers, “What kinda thing?”

“Can I just…” Aomine trails off as Kagami nods. Aomine takes a deep breath and grabs his tie from where he discarded it on the bed. Kagami doesn’t get it at first. Then Aomine grabs onto his wrists and holds them above his head. Kagami blushes a brilliant red. “Yeah,” he breathes, “Oh, fuck, yeah”

After a bit of struggling, Aomine has managed to tie Kagami’s hands to the headboard and, by the looks of it, it turns on Kagami much more than himself. His entire body is flushed red now; he’s panting softly, eyes glazed over. “Fuck me,” he begs, spreading his thighs as wide as possible. “Yeah, just be a little patient, baby,” Aomine answers, pouring lube on his fingers.

He slowly trails his hand down Kagami’s thigh, making him shiver. “Don’t tease,” Kagami whines. Aomine just laughs in return, his fingers finally reaching Kagami’s puckered entrance. When the first finger enters, Kagami sobs out a half-choked moan. He throws his head back and angles his body in just the right position – to make it easier for Aomine.

Stretching has always been Kagami’s least favourite part, simply because it takes far too long and makes him feel _far too good._ He’s constantly switching between moaning and begging for more; throwing his head back and arching his body. Aomine’s fingers are groping and twisting inside him, rubbing against his sensitive walls. They’re pumping in and out without pause, choking Kagami on his own pleasure. Then Aomine hits his prostate and Kagami straight up howls in pleasure. Aomine seems set on torturing him, because he smirks and starts pounding on that one spot relentlessly. Kagami doesn’t care anymore, he just needs Aomine inside him. He desperately tugs at the bindings, crying softly. “Please,” he begs again, “Please just do it, I can take it”

Aomine just shakes his head, not even slowing down his teasing. Soon enough, Kagami starts mewling, his thighs going upwards to his chest; his entire body caving in it itself, unable to handle the pleasure. 

Aomine sighs before pulling out a condom. Sometimes, his boyfriend can be goddamn insatiable. When he’s pulled it on, he hoists Kagami further up, earning a groan from the other. He’s not planning on being soft; they’d done it the night before, anyways, so Kagami will be loose enough, and they’ve done this enough times now. He enters Kagami in one quick thrust. Kagami cries out and wraps his feet around Aomine, keeping him still inside. “Fuck yeah,” he whimpers, rocking his hips up and down.

Aomine places a hand on Kagami’s hip, forcing him to stop. “Did I say you could move?” he asks, smirking at the tremor that runs through Kagami’s insides at that. It quickly changes, though, as Kagami’s competitive streak wins over. “I don’t need your permission,” he sneers, playing along. “Yes, you do,” Aomine answers and spanks him lightly, “You’re my little slut”

Kagami gives up straight away, opening his mouth and letting out a long, drawn-out moan while he leans his head backwards, baring his throat and Aomine’s mind immediately goes to the thought of that sensitive skin covered in hickeys. “Yeah, Daddy, I’m your little whore”

Aomine startles at that, but from the lack of reaction from Kagami, the other boy probably hadn’t registered his slip-up. A small smile works itself onto his lips. “Yes, you’re Daddy’s perfect, little whore” he answers and only then does Kagami realize. His eyes widen and his breath stops, his entire body freezing up. Aomine takes advantage of it and starts rocking his hips – slowly, at first – while he leans over Kagami. “You’ve been so good to me,” he whispers against Kagami’s lips, “Now let Daddy reward you”

His thrusts are still slow, but now Aomine has a target, with each thrust he presses up against Kagami’s prostate, making him cry out in pleasure. Kagami is so sensitive there, and he can barely handle Aomine’s constant pounding. His hands pull against their restraint, his hips moving in rhythm with Aomine’s. “Daiki, harder,” he whines, “Wreck my cunt”

Aomine needs no further encouragement.

His pounds speed up, giving Kagami a whole new, wonderful sensation. He gives a wordless cry and twists his body; babbling incoherently, tears streaming down his face. Aomine is no better, his thrusts becoming wild and unfocused, just chasing pure pleasure. Kagami uselessly tugs stronger at the tie, crying and sobbing for more.

Aomine’s hips stutter as he comes, laying his entire body along Kagami’s – pressing down. He groans low and long, running his tongue along the outer shell of Kagami’s ear. Kagami gives a few gasps as he comes, too. He finally lets his back relax, slowly inching out of the arch it had constantly been in. Aomine quickly unties the other boy, snickering at Kagami’s soft groan. They rub slowly against each other with laboured breaths, showering small kisses over each other.

“I love you, babe,” Aomine groans as he flops down on his stomach next to Kagami, throwing his hand over Kagami’s chest.

“Yeah, love you, too”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and if you would, please, leave a comment, I would appreciate it a lot!


End file.
